A Wolf For Christmas
by Pyroken
Summary: Christmas Eve Seth's family gathers for their annual party, but one person is missing. The only person he really wants to be there.


**So this is my first story, I decided to start writing after reading all the wonderful Wolf Pack stories here on FF. Especially The BreakingDawn333 my favourite writer .**

**I know it's sorta crappy, but oh well! I re-uploaded cause there were some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I usually find these funny when other people write them, but I ahve no idea what to write. So I'm just going to say...it's not mine. It's hers.**

**Her = Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

A Wolf For Chirstmas

Everyone one was over at Sam and Emily's for Christmas, Emily was cooking a huge dinner for the pack, and by big I didn't mean a Christmas feast, I meant a pack-sized feast. The house was decorated with all sorts of red and green. A Christmas tree that I remember picking out was also set up in the corner of the living room, laced with glittery ropes, bells, glass angels, and a bright plastic sat on top. I could tell it was Emily who decorated it, it was just her thing, and I doubt Sam was able to pick up anything there without crushing them .I sat in the living room with everyone else who was invited, my family, and the families of the pack, everyone except Billy. Jacob was away for the holidays, which was probably why Billy wasn't here either. It was loud and I couldn't even hear what was on TV over all the people talking. Leah sat alone on the single couch, probably not wanting to be there at all. Quil, Embry, and Jared sat on the bigger couch; wait let me re-phrase that. They were wrestling on the couch, while Paul was glowering over the stove waiting for Emily to finish cooking dinner. Our parents sat at the dining table, quietly talking and waiting patiently for dinner.

Collin and Brady were outside playing some sort of game, I would have gone out with them but I was too sad, the only person who I wanted to spend Christmas with was Jacob. He was at school in Seattle, studying mechanics, his passion. When he finished he planned to come back to the res and open a small shop with Sam who already had all the knowledge he needed. There was one thing I kept secret from everyone including Jake, I had feelings for him but I never told him, afraid that he wouldn't speak to me, or completely avoid me. Why should I be scared? We've been best friends since we were small. He was older than me by two years, he was 18 and I was 16. I don't remember when my feelings for him started to grow, but I always liked him. But it grew enough, that you could call it love. What couldn't you like? His body that rivalled a god's, his russet skin, he had the nicest, most caring personality of all the pack members, and what I liked most, was his sexy grin. Before I could start drooling over my thoughts on Jake, Emily called everyone to dinner.

"Everyone! Dinner's ready, get some before Paul does" she yelled from the kitchen.

I turned to see Paul's reaction, and as I expected he had a frown on a face. He couldn't deny it that he was a glutton. I couldn't help but chuckle, and he glared at me and gave me a small growl.

I pushed myself off the floor, and headed off towards the kitchen. But my mom decided to pull me aside to talk to me about something.

"Seth honey, did you write that letter to Santa like I asked you too?" she asked, she wanted me to write one so that Brady and Collin would keep thinking Santa was real. They were both twelve and were expected to phase soon, and I wouldn't be the youngest of the pack anymore. Yet, they still believed in Santa at the age of twelve; really?

"Mom I did, but shouldn't Brady and Collin be told that Santa doesn't exist by now?" I asked slightly annoyed. She looked at me like I was the Grinch or something.

"Hun, this is probably their last Christmas before they phase, I promise this is the last time I'll make you write a letter. We'll tell them before next year." I nodded in compliance. We just threw mine out after the celebrations were over, without reading it. I just made something up anyways.

I headed to the kitchen again, and by then entire pack and families were already digging in. The food was delicious; the traditional turkeys plural, mash potatoes, fried chicken, vegetables, and pies for dessert. The amount of food was overwhelming, taking up the entire table. So we all got plates, picked up some food, and ate our dinner elsewhere. I sat alone on the stairs eating food, but couldn't get my mind off of why Jake wasn't home for the holidays. He was always at our parties, but then again, he lived on the res then. He was probably at school studying his ass off. Jake was goofy around us, but he was super serious when it came to mechanics. There was one time where I visited his small garage while he working on his old Rabbit and he flat out ignored me, it sorta hurt, but I knew it was just Jake being himself, and brushed it off.

"Hey kiddo, something bothering ya?" it was Leah interrupting my thoughts, she came over with her plate of food and sat beside me on the stairs.

"Nah I'm fine, isn't this food good?" I said trying to get the subject off me,

"Seth, you're my brother I can tell when something's not right with you" she assured.

"Well…" I paused to think if I should be telling Leah about this. I didn't want to give her any hints that I missed Jake, and wanted him here.

"It's about Jake isn't it?" she asked.

My head shot up to look at her, my eyes went wide. How did she know? Did I say mumble his name in my sleep when I had dreams about Jake? Did I accidentally let my thoughts wander to Jake during patrols? Yeah! That had to be it, there was no other way Leah would have found out.

"I bet you're wondering how I know?" I couldn't say anything, what was she? A mind-reader? Edward?

"Seth, I'm your sister. I noticed things that other people don't." she repeated.

"A-and y-your okay with me liking a guy?" I stammered.

"It's completely fine, even if you do like Jacob" she made a quiet gag sound. I frowned at her and she giggled.

I gave a sigh before I spoke "Yeah, it's about Jake. I wish he was here , I haven't seen him for the longest time and he didn't even explain why he couldn't make it to the party" I explained in defeat.

"Well I'm sure there's a good reason why he couldn't make it" she assured me.

"Yeah I guess so, but I hope he makes it for Christmas tomorrow" I admitted, while getting up to put my now empty dish in the kitchen sink. This was one of those rare moments where Leah was actually comforting, and not complaining like usual.

**-few hours later-**

It was now close to midnight, everyone was gone but I decided to sleep over at Sam's because my mom already decided to go home a bit early and I didn't want to leave. Sam and Emily were more than glad to have me over , since Brady and Collin were staying over as well, and I was able to take care of them. Everyone was asleep except for me, I was snuggled on the couch with a blanket watching cheesy dramas because I wasn't able to get to sleep. After a few minutes of laying there my eyes went heavy, it was probably the boring stuff on TV getting to me. Before sleep could get the best of me I heard someone knocking on the front door.

I ran toward the front of the house not wanting anybody to wake up. But when I approached the door I was hesitant to open it. It was just a little past midnight, who was going to arrive at Sam's house now? A burglar? I thought to myself. No wait, a burglar wouldn't knock. I called myself stupid in my mind, and heard another knock. I instinctively opened it, while I was busy calling myself stupid. Damn. I saw a tall dark figure, and was scared shitless.

"Y-Yes?"

But as he came closer to me, I noticed a familiar face. It was Jake.

"Hey Seth!" before I could even respond he pulled me into a tight embrace. His hug sent waves of heat through my body, and my body was already hot from the wolf heat. This was what Jacob did to me. It felt great seeing him again.

"Where have you been?" I said punching him in the chest. Knowing it wouldn't hurt him one bit, but really I was giving myself an excuse to touch him again.

He gave that big sexy grin that I loved.

"I've been buying Christmas gifts for everyone. Sorry I'm late" I got him to come in, and he looked around to check if anyone was still around.

Jake's POV

I haven't seen my best friend in over a year now! I thought to myself. We moved to the living room and sat down on the same couch,

"Sooo, what 'd you get me?" Seth inched towards the gifts I placed under the tree. He was being too cute, like a little child.

"Not until tomorrow" I smirked.

He gave a frown and laughed. We both sat in an awkward silence staring at the TV, not really paying any attention to what was on. Seth decided to speak first.

"Hey Jake, do you mind me telling you something?" he said breaking the silence.

"Nope, what's up bud?" I replied.

"Well, Jake there's something I've been meaning to tell you" he said. Was he okay? Was he having girl problems? He looked uncomfortable, so that was all I could think of.

"Well I'm not going to beat around the bush, I-I'm gay." he stuttered. I was in shock, but I didn't let it show on my expression, I just looked at him with blankly. Not knowing what to say.

"You hate me now don't you? I wanted to tell you first, you're my best friend" a tear rolled down his face, and I went and wiped it with my hand before it could fall. I couldn't stand to see my best friend cry. How could he even think I could hate him for being gay? I didn't even care, he's always been there for me, why would I?

"Why would I?" I repeated, out loud this time.

His face brightened up, giving a faint smile. "But, there's something else I want you to know" he said.

What else could there be? Bigger news? I stayed silent.

"Jake I'm gay…for you." again I didn't know what say. Don't blame me, this was a whole lot to process. My best friend who I have known since I was little, told me he loved me. Then it hit me, was this his imprint? I didn't want to ask him that just yet, so I thought of another question to ask.

"H-How long?" I managed to get out.

"Since I was in middle school, but I've liked you since we've met" he responded with tears now rolling down his face, he was looking down so his tears fell and hit the carpeted floor. I wanted to hold him so badly but it didn't feel like the right time, when we were younger I used to comfort him, and cheer him up whenever he was crying. But I just couldn't.

"Am I your imprint?" I asked trying to not make things more awkward. I also looked down at my feet, I couldn't bring myself to look at him directly. He nodded his head in response. I knew how hard it was to stay away from you're imprint, I haven't yet imprinted myself, but I've seen Sam's thoughts during patrols last year. All he could think about was Emily. And when she had to go on a business trip for her office at work, he was dying on the inside. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and he did nothing but sit there, and he barely ate either. Then it popped into my mind, how did Seth live, with me in Seattle? It was a whole year without his imprint? Me.

"How did you live? Without me here?" I asked now looking at him. He noticed and looked up.

"The thought of you coming home, kept me somewhat alive" he said. It was a cute answer and I couldn't help but scooting closer to him and giving him a hug.

"Then I'll try" I whispered still hugging him. He moved himself back and looked into my eyes, probably confused. If it was Seth I was okay with it, it was his imprint which meant nature decided that we were supposed to be together. I would give it a chance.

"What? What did you say?" he said shocked.

Seth's POV

Did he just approve? The moment he said it, I swear my heart skipped a beat. I withdrew myself from his arms and looked at him with a confused look.

"You'll try? You mean being my boyfriend?" he nodded his head, and I practically jumped into his arms. He leaned back and fell against the couch arm, and I fell along with him landing on his chest. We just stayed in that position for a few minutes, listening to his heart beat, and feeling his warmth. The best few minutes of my life.

"Seth?" he called. I looked up and was quickly caught in a kiss. I melted into it, at first it was just our lips making contact, but I begged him for entrance with my tongue. Jake allowed it and out tongues moved together in sync. I felt even more heat course through my veins as the kiss deepened. As I pulled away needing oxygen, our saliva created a bridge between my tongue and his. After a few more minutes of repeating the same pattern, we got up and I leaned onto his big shoulder.

"Thanks Jake…for giving it a chance" I whispered.

"No problem, I love you" he whispered back. I swear my heart actually stopped this time.

"You too" I replied almost too fast.

"You know what I got you?" he said.

"What?" I asked curiously, now leaning more in towards his neck. He got up and went to get a small wrapped gift from under the tree.

"Well it is Christmas now" he was right it was way past midnight. He walked over and handed me the gift. It was wrapped really nicely and had a small red bow on it. I excitedly opened it, it was a necklace. It was a plain metallic necklace in the shape of a wolf paw with my name engraved on the back. It so simple, but had so much meaning to it.

" I love it Jake! Thank you so much!" I hugged him tightly.

"Glad you do" giving me a smile, and returning the hug.

I was so tired now, I need some rest. I would have fallen asleep if it weren't for us talking.

"I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to sleep" I admitted.

Jake's POV

"I guess I'm staying too, it's too late to go home. Can I sleep with you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded his head, and I picked him up bridal style and brought him up the stairs and into the guest room.

"I'll be right back, need to change" I told him laying him down onto the bed and tucking him in.

I walked out of the guest room, and into the bathroom to quickly change into comfortable. Which was no shirt and some boxers. Before I could make it to the room, I heard a light snoring and recognized it as Seth's. I peered into the room and found him already asleep. Wow, he really was cute. How did I not notice this before? I walked over to the bed, but something caught my eye. It was a envelope titled with "Dear Santa" written on the front. Did Seth still really believe in Santa? That would make him even cuter, if that was humanly possible. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I opened the letter and read it. It was a short letter but I read it anyway.

_Dear Santa_

_I don't really believe in you anymore, but my mom made me do this so my little pack members would. Well I'm writing anyway, I I'll make this short and sweet an what I really want.. Please have Jake home for Christmas, that's all I need._

_He hasn't been home for over a year and I miss him. Thanks._

_Love, Seth._

It sure was blunt, but that was all I needed a tear to roll down each of my eyes. I put the letter down and snuggled in with Seth under the sheets, holding him closely to me.

Before the need for sleep took over. I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Merry Christmas Seth, I love you"

* * *

**Reviews mean the world! Please tell me what you thought!**

**Wolf Love..From Pyro :)**


End file.
